The Power of Time
by Lianna Finlay
Summary: Kaira has the chance to change fate, will she be able to do it? Summary sucks but read the story anyway.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in the Emrys Manor when the Mistress was about to get up when incessant banging was heard on her door.

"I'll be up in 10. Go and do something else." She groaned as a was heard squeal and pitter patter of little feet leaving the doorway.

Then she rolled out of bed and called Penny to find my robes. After getting dressed she ran down stairs only to enter the dining room and have Mopsey inform her that breakfast would be served at 8. She cast tempus and sighed as it was only 7:45. Mopsey wouldn't serve breakfast a second earlier or later. Instead she went up to the living room and smiled softly at the scene; two younger sisters were tackling a younger brother and tickling him. Lots of laughing and shrieking. She grinned and jumped in to started tickling the girls.

Xavier looked up for his savior, "Kai! Thank the gods! I thought I was done for!" he said dramatically.

Then Lil yelled, "Hey, I thought you were on our side! Traitor!"

Kaira grinned mischievously, "Xavier looked like he need a _little_ bit of help" she replied and we all fell down laughing.

When she got up, she asked, "So how are we all this morning? Good?"

Aria and Lil nodded and Xavier said, "The girls wanted to wake you even earlier, but I convinced them that you would kill them if they did."

She mock glared at her sisters and nodded seriously. Then, not being able to hold it in, they all burst into laughter again.

"How is your pureblood mask and Occlumency going? Let's check before we eat. Aria first"

Aria nodded and pulled her face into her mask. Kaira stared for a few seconds then sigh, "Ari. It's ok for a five year old, but we're the best, aren't we? Try to clear your mind it will help with both Occlumency and your mask. Let's try Occlumency now."

Aria looked downcast but nodded and concentrated. " _Legilimens"_ as soon she got into Aria's head she looked for a weak spot in her barrier. There was one and it was pounded for a second. Then tactics were changed and a quick, but forceful stab the bottom was all it took. She broke though. When Kaira looked at Aria, she looked close to tears.

Kaira frowned and said, "Ari. Come here." She opened her arms and motioned for Aria to come to her. She slouched over and collapsed into Kaira's arms and sniffled into her shoulder.

Kaira grabbed her chin and pulled it so they looked straight into each other's eyes, violet into ice blue, "Aria. Don't cry. You are exceedingly good for a six year old, let alone a five year old. Keep practicing and don't give up. Understand?"

When it was confirmed by a nod, Aria went to sit next to Lil. Xavier was next. He pulled a pretty good mask.

Kaira nodded, "Pretty good. Just clear your mind all the way cause I can see emotion in your eyes, not emotionless. But not bad. Now Occlumency. _Legilimens_ "

When Kaira got into Xavier's mind it was much better protected than Aria's but only in a small length. The rest wasn't very protected. So she pounded at that part and his wall crumbled instantly.

Kaira pull out and stared at Xavier for a second, "Pretty good, but only in one place. You knew where I was going to enter so you only really protected that part. The rest wasn't really protected. Work on that, but fine overall. Lil, you next"

Lil pulled her mask and it turned her from Lil, Kaira's sister, to Miss Lilith Zola Amelia Emrys, pureblood daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys. It was almost scary how much the older sisters looked alike, besides her hair colors.

"Excellent. That's almost perfect. Just stop twitching the left corner of your mouth. Now, ' _Legilimens_ '"

As Kaira entered Lil mind she could recognize the difference immediately. Her mind was almost as good as hers. It was well protected all around, although not always consistent. Kaira found a weak, pounded, and broke in.

Kaira stared into Lil's dark sapphire eyes for a moment then the gave a small nod, "Very good. You could keep out a regularly skilled Legilimens decently well. Just work on your consistency."

Then Mopsey popped in, "Breakfast is being served Mistresses and Master."

Her siblings looked at each other and raced to the dining room. Kaira followed behind at a slower pace. As she entered the dining room, her siblings at their normal places, Aria to the right of the head, Lil next to Aria, Xavier on the other side of the head, ready to eat. On the table was a traditional English breakfast. Kaira sat down and everyone all dug in. It was silent for a few moments as they were all enjoying breakfast.

"Can we on a ride after breakfast? Or do you not have enough time?" Xavier asked as he looked at Kaira questionably.

She nodded, "Sure, just a little bit shorter than usual. I'll have to take a shower after, I want to have time."

The siblings ate, thanked Mopsey, changed into their riding clothes, and raced to the stables. Each saddled up their pegasi and Kaira helped Aria. Lil on Frostbyte, a pure white pegasus with gold mane. Xavier on Orion, a black pegasus with red mane and tail. Aria on Yuka, a peach mare with silver mane. And Kaira on a light silvery-lilac pegasus with silvery-blue mane called ShadowSpark. They took off over the forest and rode for about an hour and a half. Through the forest, over the waterfall, around the cove, and back to the stables. The siblings made their way inside and Kaira went upstairs to take a shower and fix her hair. Now it was about 10:30. Kaira ran downstairs with a shrunken trunk in her pocket and her cat Mira following behind. The small family gathered in the formal parlor where the fireplace was. They were all sitting on the couch waiting for Kaira.

Kaira smiled lightly, "Well, I have to be going now"

Aria sniffled, "I'll miss you Kaira."

Lily and Xavier nodded also.

Kaira turned to Lily, "Take care of everyone. Remember to do your training, don't go looking for trouble. I love you."

Xavier looked at his oldest sister importantly and declared, "Don't worry. We'll be fine" then he deflated a little bit, "I'll miss you too!"

She reminded them, "I'll see you at winter holidays, I might bring some friends also, just a heads up."

They nodded. Then Kaira headed to the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder in yell "Platform 9 3/4!"

As she left she heard three voices yell, "We'll miss you!"

She disappear. Kaira doesn't bother saying goodbye to her Aunt's portrait because she didn't pay much attention to her, alive or dead. But for some reason they had time to make Kaira into a perfect Lady before their fortunate-er _unfortunate_ deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira arrived at Kings Cross in good time and goes to find a compartment, the one where her parents used to sit in when they went to Hogwarts. But when she got there, there were already two people there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira knocked and asked, "Excuse me, may I sit here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boy looks reluctant but the girl nods excitedly. Kaira step in with Mira draped around her shoulders, asleep, and sit next to the red haired girl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks," Kaira says, "My name is Kaira Emrys and this is my Shadowcat Mira, what's your names?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before the girl can reply the boy interrupts, "Wait, Emrys? As in Myrddin Emrys? Heiress Emrys?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nods cautiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then the redhead replies, "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Lily Evans and this grumpy boy is Severus. Why did Sev recognize your name? Also, what is a Shadowcat?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Severus boy scowled but it didn't reach his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira shrugged, but replied anyway, "Hello, your friend, Mr. Snape, recognized my name because my family is one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families. And yes, a Shadow Cat can Shadow travel, it's disappearing and reappearing in a different place. Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts? I am, what house do you think you will be in?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Slytherin," Severus said smugly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For the first time, Lily looked a bit nervous, "I'm a muggleborn so I don't really know the houses, can you explain a bit? Sev says that Slytherin is the best"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure. Gryffindors are brave, selfless, and honorable, but can be reckless and have a temper. Hufflepuffs are loyal, patient, and hard workers but can be too forgiving and naïve. Ravenclaws value intelligence, logic, and love to do arts but some rely upon books too much. Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and sly but they can be arrogant and favour purebloods, you could be in danger by being a muggle born in that house. But remember that there could be a Ravenclaw that shows bravery or a Slytherin that shows patience. It's only your most bold trait that determines what your house." Kaira informed her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked unsure, "What house do you want to be in Kaira?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira decided, "I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw. Though Slytherin won't be bad. I know a lot of people in Slytherin, like Bellatrix and Andromeda Black, Lucius Malfoy. In Ravenclaw Rodolphus Lestrange and Pandora betrothed to Xeno Lovegood. I know Calum Wood and Fayette Rosewood in Gryffindor. Though I think James and Sirius will be in Gryffindor it will be hard to tell what House Frank will be in..." she looked up from counting on her fingers they were both staring at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oops, I was rambling wasn't I? I am terribly sorry."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily just laughed a bit and said, "I think I want to be in Ravenclaw. I would be in Slytherin but I might be in danger being a muggle-born. Is it really this prejudice in the Wizarding World?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira grimaced, but nodded, "Unfortunately yes. Purebloods, people with Wizarding heritage at least four generations back, tend to think they are better than half bloods and muggleborns I don't judge someone because of their blood status. Only because of their actions."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily nodded. As Kaira looked out the window, she started to remember the good times the siblings had together. She reached into my pocket and pulled out a matchbook size book. She enlarged it, got comfortable, and started to flip through the book. It looked plain on the outside, but she knew it held a lot of magic. Whenever Kaira would smile softly, Lily would give her a puzzled look. When she glanced sideways, she noticed Lily looking at her with a questioning expression./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira smiled, "This is the Emrys Book of Memories. It is gifted to the oldest child of their generation on their seventh birthday. Would you like to see it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a light brown bound book and on the front, it said 'EMRYS' in raised emerald lettering. Lily, now looked intrigued, nodded. At this point, Severus mumbled that he needed to use the lavatory. Kaira scooted closer to Lily and opened the book to the beginning./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This book has been our family for ages, before the time of Merlin. It also has a family tree. I wouldn't recommend trying to figure it out though, it's unbelievably confusing. It has different sections for each generation. It has nearly 2,000 generations of Emrys in it. Just state the generation and it will turn to the first child of that generation. For example, 'Generation 1,864'" the page blanked for a moment then Generation 1,864 was written in golden raised letter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily was in awe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is incredible! The pictures are moving!" Lily exclaimed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, that's how it pictures are in the magical world," Kaira said with a nod./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily looked thoughtful for a moment as she flipped through the section, "So these people."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily asked as she gestured to the pages, "Who are they?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira smiled softly, "These pictures," she said as she swept her hand over the pages, "These are my father and his sister growing up. I love getting to know my Father and Aunt more, especially what they were like when they were young."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily had a cautious look on her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira frowned, "Spit it out. I know you have a question."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily looked a bit surprised but continued on, "You talk of them as if they aren't here anymore."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira sighed, "Yes, they aren't here anymore. Mother and Father passed away at five and my siblings and I were raised by my Father's sister Annabella Charlotte Margrett Emrys and she passed away when I was seven. I have moved on though."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Lily nodded Kaira continued on, "I'll show you my generation. 'Generation 1,865.'"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As it appeared she smiled. Kaira showed Lily pictures of her when she was born and the rest of her siblings when they were born./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is me when I was born on October 7, 1959. My mother, Aurora Lynn Karli Blackwood is holding me and my father, Alexander James Adrian Emrys is standing next to her." Kaira pointed out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily smiled and said, "Wow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then she showed her pictures of her sibling when they were born, "Here's my sister Lilith Zola Amelia Emrys, she's ten. Then here's my Xavier Phoenix Alexander Emrys, he's eight and last but not least Aria Hope Andromeda Emrys, she's five."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira flipped through pages and showed Lily pictures of her life. There were the siblings playing Quidditch, a family photo, and holiday gatherings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This one is one of my favourite pictures."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The entire family from last summer on an evening in front of a beautiful sunset. They were all were standing in front of a cherry tree, the girls in nice sundresses, Kaira's brother in casual, but obviously expensive shorts and button down shirt. Kaira was standing on the left, Xavier on the right, Lilith was in front of Kaira, and Aria was standing in front of Xavier. The wind was blowing softly behind them, they were all smiling serenely at the camera./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira smiled softly and said, "This is my family, we took a photo shoot this summer for my coming of age ball this summer."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow. All of you look… so… grown up," Lily said in awe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira nodded absentmindedly, "Yes, that tends to happen when you raise yourselves alone. We were never really kids."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Kaira glanced out the window, cutting off any questions, and said, "I'm going to get my robes on, we seem like we are almost there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily looked curiously at her, "You already have robes on, why are you changing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira replied, "These are my day wear robes, not my school robes. Now I'll get on my school robes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded. As Kaira left with her truck, she looked back and said, "I might be a bit longer because I'm going to talk to James and Sirius on my way back. See you later."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily waved nodded. When Kaira had got her robes on, she made her way to where she knew James and Sirius would be./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira threw open the door and yelled, "I'm back! Did you guys miss me?!" and flumped onto an empty seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James jumped up and exclaimed, "Guys, this is Heiress Kaira Darya Aurora Emrys!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Sirius said, "Everyone bow down to her," and started to mock bow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira lifted my hand and casually sent both of them mild stinging hexes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She quirked her eyebrows, "Really? Do you have to do every time I come into the room?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a train compartment, not a room!" Sirius said, earning him another stinging hex./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira turned to the two other people in the compartment as Sirius yelped, "They're always like that. Now is the time to back out if you want, Unless you want to have to deal with them for the next seven years," she said in a perfectly serious voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sandy haired boy said, "Er… I'll stay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The short boy just nodded fervently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius fell dramatically to the ground and said, "You wound me, Kai!" James and Kaira laughed, then she turned to the others./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, tell me your names and what house you want to be in. You already know my name and I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw," she remarked, sending James and Sirius light glares./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sandy haired boy said, "Remus Lupin and I'd like to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The short boy stuttered, "P-peter Pettigrew and Gryffindor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira nodded with a smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then Remus asked, "Is it ok if I ask you a question?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cheekily she replied, "You just did!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Remus blushed, she continued, "But you can ask another one!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus recovered and nodded, "It looks like you can totally control wandless magic, is that true?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sirius butted in, "Of course she can! She is the most powerful in our generation! She's bloody brilliant but downright scary."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He ended it with a dramatic shudder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Again she gave him a light glare and answered Remus, "Yes, that's correct."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus looked at me with awe, "Awesome… Also, it seems like you have known Sirius and James for a long time, how long? If you don't mind me asking."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head, "Of course I don't mind. I have known Siri and Jamie since I was born, James was actually named after my Father's middle name. They call me Kai and I call them Siri and Jamie. They love pranking so watch your backs. Just a warning."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After that Siri, Jamie and I talked about their latest prank war with my siblings, "This time Xavier and I went up against the girls! It was one of the best wars ever! Xavier and I won again, of course! All of you should come over during Yule! We can have a massive prank war!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Siri and James said together, "Yeah! That sounds AWESOME!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kaira stayed there until they were about five minutes from Hogwarts, then stood up and announced, "I need to go back to Lily and Severus to get my things, I'll see you later."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Siri and James said in sync, "Bye Kai!" as she walked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Kaira got back to Lily and Severus they were gathering their things, getting ready to get off the train./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, I'm back. We go up to the school in boats. Come on, we can get a boat together," Kaira said as she put her cat around her shoulders./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lily is almost jumping up and down when Kaira out a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. Lily...Lily?!...LILLIAN! Control yourself, will you?! You will see Hogwarts in a minute."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Actor; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she actually snapped out of her trance she looked embarrassed, "Sorry Kaira, I'll calm down now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Kaira nodded as they heard a loud voice yell, "First years this way! All first years" over and over again./p 


End file.
